Sarah's Quest
Sarah Blademorgan was born and raised a pirate on Tortuga by her parents. They taught her the ropes of a true pirate and how to live on her own. She had many friends but she told no one of her pirate ways because she felt she could trust no one but her parents. She had her very own sword by the time she was 10 and began learning the arts of the broadsword. She owned her own gun at the age of 12, dagger at 14 and throwing knives at 15. As she grew she became a very well trained and deadly pirate though she was not very famous....yet. She decided to sail to Port Royal where the "richer" people lived. She quickly made new friends whom she could trust with her secrets of pirating and they began to work together. When Sarah left home she promised her parents that if things got to hard that she would write them and they would get her money to come home. She and her friends became feared by those of the island, which is what they wanted. They would knock off a shop every other week to make it by. When they came up with enough money they bought a small shack for them all to share. After they got their routine down they were never short of food or money, until one of them got caught. Her friend John was captured by the Navy one day when he was "suspiciously" walking around town and was sentenced to death by the EITC. Sarah and her friends knew they had to do something to save poor John so they created a plan. Solomon was their transportation so he got the boat ready while Sarah and the others went to save John. They snuck into the jail one late night as the guard was sleeping outside. Edward quietly snatched the keys and they all ran inside. They set free every man convicted of piracy and ran out of the jail as quickly as posible to find Solomon. They spotted him a couple yards out at sea and hopped aboard the dighy to sail away from Port Royal forver. As they were sailing around the Caribbean they spoted a volcano which appeared to have a town in front of it. they pulled ashore and began looking around. They spotted and old abandoned jewelry shop and decided to sleep there for the night. They woke up early the next morning and started to go around to the shops around town. It wasn't a very big town nor was it elabrate but they figured it would be just the right place to start looking for others to join they're crew. They searched high and low finding some of the best pirates of the island and then pooled their money to buy a ship. They called it "The Great Fortune Revenge". They set sail and are still today very rarely seen on land, but when they are you know it. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories